This invention relates to divider systems for use in offices, and specifically to a partition interconnection device which is used with office divider partitions.
In the field of office furniture it is common for large amounts of office space to be subdivided into cubicles by the use of divider panels which can be interconnected in a multitude of combinations in order to subdivide a large office space into individual, door-less offices.
Typically, such divider panels are approximately six feet high and are not only utilized for subdividing the office space, but also for providing channels for holding electrical wiring, telephone wires and computer cables. In addition to providing thoroughfares for cabling, office panels also must provide means for supporting shelves and bookcases and attachments of modular office furniture such as desks and other cabinetry. Further, office partition devices must be structurally stable and securely interconnect in order to avoid wobbling after being assembled.
In the usual office circumstance, the assembled divider panels are viewed as structurally sound walls by the typical office user and, therefore, the connected panels must be capable of withstanding the jolt of office personnel leaning against the panels and bumping against the panels and generally utilizing the divider panel wall as they would a permanent wall structure.
As office divider panels are intended to be temporary structures which may be disassembled and reconfigured on demand of the user, it is important that the interconnection between office panels be easily assembled and disassembled while providing a strong secure connection between panels. An additional desirable feature of such office panels is that the means for connecting the panels be concealed so that the means for fastening the panels together does not detract from the overall appearance of the partition system. Further, it is important that the means for connection be flush with the panel surfaces so that fastener protrusions do not exist to catch clothing of personnel as they pass by the panels.
It is another important requirement of office partition interconnection devices that they provide a means for connection of the office furniture and accessories which is easily accessible and yet can be concealed when not in use. In addition, it is necessary that the means for attachment of office accessories such as cabinetry, desks, and shelves provide strong, secure attachment and support of the accessories. In addition, it is important that the means for attaching accessories allow the positioning of the accessories at any selected height between the top of the partition and the bottom.
It is a further requirement of such office partition systems that the means for connecting panels together avoid interference with the channels provided for running of cables as well as avoiding interference with the means provided for attachment of accessories. Y
Yet another consideration in the design of such office divider panels is that the means for connecting office panels or for connecting accessories does not require the panel assembler to lift a panel in order to engage a first panel with a second panel during the interconnection. As office partition panels are generally reasonably heavy items, it is not only difficult to lift the panels, but it is also difficult to guide such weighty items into connecting slots affixed to an adjoining panel.
Another feature of importance in office panel connection devices is that the means for interconnecting panels permit the insertion or removal of a single panel from a row of panels without requiring disassembly or manipulation of adjoining panels which previously have been implaced and which may have substantial amounts of office furniture and accessories attached thereto.